Evil Dean Dribbles
by Nadreth
Summary: Bits of story about mostly evil Dean, a lot of Castiel, and some Sam stuff...
1. End of the World

**_A/N: _**_All right - if you clicked on this by dribble I mean pieces of stories I drooled out and never finished because I lost inspiration...I'm posting them because I can, and if you hate never finished stories don't read this, if you want to steal ideas and write your own stuff based on this - go for it! But do not steal my ideas and turn it into an incest, if you have a thing for you sibling there is something wrong with you...Oooooh...and they're all angst ridden messes because writing happy things is hard._

* * *

><p><strong>End of the World<strong>

* * *

><p>It's amazing the difference one month can make...<p>

Dean Winchester dug his way out of his grave, as he finally broke through to the sunlight he shuddered, and pressed his eyes closed, it had been fifty years since he'd seen sunlight.

As he clawed his way onto the ground he surveyed the bright world around him and tried to remember how he'd even got here. The last thing he could remember was a small blond woman screaming as he pulled her insides out with a small scalpel. He closed his eyes again a moment to relish the remembered sound and then halted as a mild twinge of guilt shook his body.

That was an emotion he hadn't possessed in nearly ten years, and he did not like that he could feel it now.

Dean walked faster down the road trying to ignore the small voice in the back of his head that whispered of lost humanity.

"Dean my boy, I see you clawed your way up, and got your old body no less."

Dean spun to view the source of this sudden noise, an older man in a cheap suit stood leaning on a signpost. "Alastair?"

"The one and only my boy!"

"I didn't claw my way anywhere," Dean scowled, "I don't even remember how I got here."

"You don't eh?" Alastair tilted his head, "I wonder..."

Dean watched his mentor cautiously and then suddenly jumped back swearing and in pain as a stream of water hit him. "The Hell kinda demon carries holy water around?" Dean paused and several emotions varying from confusion to horror slid across his face, "I'm a demon, aren't I?"

"And I've never been prouder," Alastair grinned.

"How?"

"In exactly the same way the rest of us became demons Dean, by doing enough amoral things or getting twisted enough to strip away your humanity."

"I felt guilt, demons are not supposed to feel guilt," Dean's voice was bland.

"No you aren't, but you hit earth a little early is all."

"How does that even happen?"

"Well I guess there's no harm telling you since you're one of us now, an Angel pulled you out."

"There's no such thing."

"Demons exist, would it not make sense for Angels to?"

"Why would an Angel take a demon out of Hell?"

"I don't think he knew you were a demon, after all he got his orders fifteen years ago Hell time."

"Hell time?"

"It's only been five months here, not even half a year."

Dean turned and started walking more briskly, "I have to find my brother."

"Your brother?" Alastair laughed, "You think your brothers going to want to spend time with you now?"

"If he was willing to spend time with that bitch Ruby I'm sure he'll be okay with me," Dean snarled.

"True," Alastair paused as though mulling something over, "I'll take you to him, I can teach you some new tricks on the way."

"Fine."

* * *

><p>A knock sounded on the hotel door and Sam looked over at Ruby confused, it was two in the morning who would be knocking now?<p>

Wiping the blood from his face Sam approached the door and looked through the peep hole, and he saw the last face he ever expected to see again.

He pulled the door open cautiously and gripped the knife in his back pocket as he moved.

Dean, or at least what looked like Dean took a step back from the door and eyed his Sam with a faint look of guilt.

"What are you, because you're sure as Hell not my brother, my brother died," Sam snapped.

"Ah, yeah, I did do that," Dean paused, "it's me, I will answer any questions you need me to if that's what I have to do to prove myself."

"Or you can drink some salted holy water."

"No I can't Sam," Dean suddenly looked in Sam's eyes, "I didn't exactly come back the way I left..."

"Sam I think you should hear him out," Ruby's voice came from behind him and he looked back surprised.

"Ruby," Dean's voice took on a near inhuman tone for a moment and his eyes flashed with the tell-tale blackness.

"You're not my brother," Sam pulled the Ruby's knife out.

"Sam," Ruby grabbed his arm halting his movement, "I think he really is your brother."

"How can you tell?" Sam asked.

"No demon would be stupid enough to try and fake it, and they certainly wouldn't hold still while you waved that knife at them."

San looked uncertain, "Fine, but slip-up once and this is going into your skull."

* * *

><p>"So an Angel was trying to save you?" Sam's eyes were wide with surprise, "You don't believe in Angels."<p>

"Yeah, but I have it on pretty good authority that it was an Angel, guess they're not very punctual huh?" Dean laughed sharply.

"Dean we can try and find a way to fix you, it'll be okay we can work it out."

Dean looked startled and glanced over at Ruby before looking back at his brother, "I take it your 'friend' didn't tell you anything about how she became a demon."

"Not specifics, they tortured her for a long, long, time until they twisted her soul into a demon, she said she wasn't even sure how long it was."

Dean lowered his head slightly his face going a tinge red, "All right, well, this isn't curable Sam, this is my fault."

"But, I'm sure some demon must know a way!"

"No Sam," Dean spoke sharply, "Look, I'm damned, there is nothing you can do about that except enjoy the time you do have with me."

"We will talk about this later," Sam sighed, "But I'd better try to explain this to Bobby." Sam stood up and pulled his cell phone out as he walked into the hallway.

As the door closed behind Sam a short laugh echoed in the room and Dean looked sharply at the source of the noise; Ruby.

"What's so funny bitch?"

"Only you Dean, you must have done something pretty awful to be as far along as you are."

"It's none of your business what I did or didn't do Ruby."

"It is unless you want me to explain all this to Sammy-boy there."

Dean swept to his feet his eyes swallowed by darkness as he stared at the other demon, "I was tortured for thirty years by Alastair and I tortured souls for twenty years for Alastair."

"Twenty years," Ruby breathed, "He doesn't usually train anyone except demons who've earned it."

"Yeah well maybe I'm just special," Dean spoke in a sarcastic tone.

"Special is right," Ruby sighed, "The rest of us don't get an option Dean, we just get tortured until we don't know who we are anymore...and no one comes back up here this quickly.

"You so much as think about this around Sam and I will make sure to show you every trick Alastair showed me, you understand that Ruby?"

She looked up startled, "It's crystal clear Dean, all though if you did tell him he might give up on that fool notion of curing you."

The door re-opened and Dean eyed his brother, Sam did not look happy, "Bobby wants you to come to his house Dean, I don't think he's convinced."

* * *

><p>Dean stood outside Bobby's house pacing back and forth, Ruby had fucked off to god knows where and Sam was arguing vehemently with Bobby.<p>

Dean looked into his car, the Impala had been left at Bobby's over the last couple days for a tune up apparently. So this was the first time he was seeing his girl again, from his perspective the first time in many years.

Reaching in the drivers side window he grabbed a white cord coming out of his dashboard and yanked, "The hell did you do to my baby Sam?" Dean held up the wire like it was made of cockroaches.

Bobby and Sam stepped out on the front porch, "Toldjah he'd hate that damn thing Sam."

"It's an iPod c-" Sam paused and looked over at Bobby, "You believe me?"

"Well the way I figure no one except Dean could be such an idjit when it comes to technology," Bobby sighed, "Even I have an iPod you damn fool!"

"Riiiight," Dean rolled his eyes, "Well not in my car."

"Come inside boy," Bobby sighed, "I'll move a few things to let you in."

As he spoke Bobby scraped symbols from in front of the door, "Well hurry up Dean, I don't got all day."

Startled the hunter turned demon walked up the steps and into the house, he'd never expected Bobby to be willing to speak with him again.

"Sit down," Bobby motioned to a rundown chair and Dean slid into it with a somewhat awkward smile, "Wipe that smirk off your face boy you're still in trouble."

Dean felt a sudden urge to leap up from his chair and yank Bobby's intestines out through his mouth, but instead Dean sat quietly and stopped smiling, he felt mildly unsettled by his own instincts but he supposed it was something he'd have to adjust to.

"Well show me already," Bobby motioned.

"Show you what?" Dean was confused.

"Your eyes yeh idjit, I'd rather get it over with now so I can adjust, if we're out hunting I don't wanna shoot you because I'm surprised."

"Ah," Dean sighed, "They're just like any other demons eyes Bobby."

"Show me."

Dean hesitantly let his true form shine through, his eyes sliding into dark orbs that gave nothing. "I'm guessing this wasn't about you being surprised?"

The older hunter sighed and nodded, "I just needed to see how much you ripped up your own soul down there son."

Dean quelled his rage once again, 'he's only trying to protect Sam, it's for Sam.'

* * *

><p>Dean sat on the hood of the Impala lost in thought, he felt hungry, and he worried he knew what for, pushing away the thoughts of the souls he'd tortured was getting harder.<p>

"Dean?" Sam's voice.

"Yeah Sammy?"

"I've been thinking, Dad spent a lot more time down there and he was exactly the same as when he died, Dean, what happened to you?"

Dean sighed he'd known the question would be coming at some point, "Tell you what Sammy, you explain what you're doing with Ruby, and I'll tell you what happened to my soul."

"She helped me Dean, she was there for me when I was at the end of my rope, and she's going to help me kill Lilith."

"How?"

"By tracking her down of cour-"

"That's bullshit Sammy, and you know it," Dean scowled, "Either tell me the truth or you're not getting your answer."

Sam's face turned red and he stared at the ground, "She's been teaching me how to use my powers..."

"And?"

"They're amplified if I drink her blood..."

Dean turned away and pressed one hand to his forehead, "I tortured other souls Sammy, that's why I'm a demon, that's why I'm irredeemable."

"Tortured?"

"Everyday Alastair came to me Sammy, and he told me that the torture would stop, that I could get off the rack, if I would torture other souls, and everyday I told him to stick it where the sun don't shine, thirty years I told him, but then I just couldn't anymore Sammy..."

"So you tortured some people..."

"No Sammy, I tormented souls, for twenty years I tormented them, and I liked it."

"You...liked it?"

"At first I was just glad to be off the rack and to have something to take my pain out on, and then I really started to learn...started to enjoy it."

"It's over now though, you can get better Dean."

"No I can't, because I still want to, when I see a child I want to rip them apart while they're alive and hear them scream."

"Dean?"

"I'm not...I'm holding it in Sammy, for your sake, you're what's left of my humanity, the only reason I feel guilt anymore, so I need you to stop this blood thing, or I'm not going to be your brother anymore...at least not the one you know."

"Stop?"

"We can find another way to kill her Sammy, I can probably kill her if I can get enough power...but you've got to keep your soul intact Sammy."

"Dean, I can't let you do this alone, I can do this!"

"Or, you can help me do this, and I won't be doing it alone Sammy, I'll need you to keep me on target, because I can't do it on my own..."

"All right, when Ruby comes back, I'll send her away."

"Thank you Sam."

"I'm going to head to bed now, see you in the morning."

Dean watched his little brother head back to the house and then returned to trying not to think.

"Dean," a sly voice caught his attention this time and the demon's eyes instantly snapped to black, "I hear you're having issues."

"Alastair, leave me alone, I'm busy."

"Oh Deano, no need to be spiteful, I only came to give you a present."

"I don't need a present," Dean muttered.

Alastair smiled, "Come see it first Dean."

When Dean didn't say anything Alastair grabbed his shoulder and Dean found himself in a dingy room, and his eyes settled on Ruby, a strapped down struggling Ruby.

"That's where she went," Dean tilted his head.

"Mmm, and don't you just want to carve her up for what she did with your brother, she's been confessing all sorts of naughty things to me," the older demon grinned viciously.

"What does this get for you?"

"Well for one thing her out of my way, for another, you kill her, you gain power, and if you kill Lilith with that power, then I gain power."

Dean hesitated and then slid his hand across the tools, "They're not as good."

"No, this realm is, less expressive, but you can still have fun can't you Dean?"

Dean expected himself to say no, to leave, instead he found himself picking up a knife and admiring it.

Ruby whimpered and Dean smiled.

* * *

><p>When Sam woke the next morning Dean was already up, or never slept Sam couldn't be sure, though given his brothers history, the latter was more likely.<p>

"Ruby never came back," Sam said.

Dean looked up startled, "I'm not surprised, she's never been exactly trustworthy has she."

"I-I guess not..."

"You look, upset?"

"No, just a bit confused," Sam smiled, "All right Dean how do you gain power?"

"By killing other demons with one of these," Dean held up what looked like a burnt railroad spike.

"Where'd you get that?"

"I made it last night."

"And you just knew how?"

"No, I had to go do some research."

"Oh," Sam paused, "Well I have a good place to start," Sam pulled out a newspaper clipping, "the locals are taking turns going crazy and killing people, when they're caught they claim they had no control over their actions."

"Sounds like demons to me."

"Me too."

* * *

><p>When they arrived in the small town Dean got out of the car raising one eyebrow, a couple of the houses were on fire and people were screaming and running, "well I think being subtle is out the window."<p>

"No kidding," Sam shook his head, "I don't understand, demons aren't usually this obvious."

"No, not usually."

Sam sighed and pulled out the knife glancing only briefly over at his brother who'd pulled out the weapon he'd shown Sam earlier.

"Well shall we?" Dean asked smiling in a way that made Sam uncomfortable.

"Yeah, let's get this over with," Sam grabbed his brothers arm, "Remember, they're just people who are possessed, painless deaths."

Dean looked shaken for a moment and then nodded.

* * *

><p>Dean walked down the hall of the local school, "Dean Winchester, in your old body I see, how'd you pull that off."<p>

Dean turned to view a little girl with blond hair pulled up in piggy-tails, she would have looked entirely normal if not for the black eyes and the fact that she was licking blood off her fingers.

"You would be?"

"Jenny, you took part in breaking me, don't you remember?" she smiled.

"Ah yes, you screamed a lot as I recall, for days," Dean moved slightly closer, "It was a very pretty noise."

"Yes well after thousands of years of torment you'd be pretty good at screaming too," she tilted her head, "Do you know what I went to hell for Dean?"

"No, never cared to be entirely honest with you."

"Really? Well it's ironic really, I mean you sold your soul to bring your brother back, I sold mine to save my brother from some men who wanted him dead."

"And I would care because?"

She studied him closely, "You know, you had to be pretty fucked up in life to be this twisted after only fifty years."

"So people are continually telling me," he scowled, "It's getting pretty annoying."

"Alastair is playing you."

"How so?"

"Oh, it's just some things I heard on my way up, about Lilith's connection to the seals."

"The what?"

"You don't know?" she giggled, "This is just too good."

"Don't know what?"

"If you think I'd stick my neck out and tell you everything you're wrong."

"I don't need you to want to tell me Jenny."

"You're going to torture it out of me Dean, while baby brother looks on?"

A scowl twisted Dean's face, "He doesn't need to know."

Deans picked her up by the front of her frilly dress.

"Go ask your savior what's going down Dean," suddenly the little girl screamed as the demon left her body.

Dropping the now sobbing child carelessly Dean left storming down the hall towards Sam.

* * *

><p>"So where are we going?"<p>

"I need someone who can find an Angel."

"An Angel?"

"Specifically the angel who pulled me out, I want to know about these seals."

"I don't know if a demon finding an Angel is a great idea Dean."

"Well he must have dragged me out for a reason."

"I guess," Sam seemed doubtful, "But I don't want to loose you again."

"Hey," Dean frowned, "No chick flick moments, especially not in my car."

* * *

><p>Bobby looked at the two boys, "All right I got us a psychic, but are you boys sure this is a good idea?"<p>

"No," Dean sighed, "But it's the only one I got."

"All right, I convinced my friend Pamela Barnes to help out, but she seems pretty iffy bout this one."

"Let's just get this over with," Dean muttered.

"All right come on down Pam, you've lurked long enough."

"He's a demon," a voice came from the top of the stairs and they both turned to view a dark haired woman defending them, "He's a demon whose in his original body, thats...it's not possible."

"Yeah well apparently I'm just special enough to get dragged out by an Angel."

"Bobby you said nothing about a demon, just because you knew this guy when he was human doesn't mean anything about who or what he is now."

"Look, I knew you wouldn't come if I told you, so I didn't," Bobby glanced at Dean and then back, "Even if you don't believe he can have any humanity left aren't you curious as to why an Angel wants him."

"Fine, but he sits on the other side of the circle," she scowled "demon memories give me the worst headaches when they bleed through."

"All right, ground rules, didn't believe in Angels until Bobby called still don't really, but if this is an Angel I'm not going to force myself on it," she frowned, "I'm just going to tell it you want to see it, that's it."

"Fine with me," Dean said evenly.

"All right hold hands," she closed her eyes and started to chant, the candle flickered and then suddenly flared up. "I don't know who or what you are but that thing you pulled out of the oven a little late wants to speak to you."

Suddenly the candle went out and Pamela stood up.

"Well?" Sam asked.

"He's coming cutie, but I have never in my whole life felt so much power, I'll be upstairs."

The front door to Bobby's house shot open and a man in a suit and trench-coat stepped into the room the wind billowed around him and the lights flickered out. Dean could swear he saw the shadows of wings for a moment on the wall behind the man.

"No demon in the history of demons has summoned an angel Dean Winchester."

"Yeah, well I figure you're the first Angel to pull a demon out of hell."

"You became a demon much faster than expected."

"So I've heard," Dean snarled.

"What do you want?"

"Why did you pull me out, and what are the seals?"

"The seals, stop the apocalypse, they are what is holding Lucifer in."

"Why did I not put that one together," Bobby spoke in an agonized tone, "It should have been obvious."

"You are a player in this Dean, for better or for worse, though given the condition of your soul I think I know which one," the angel frowned.

"You don't know anything about me Wing-Boy!"

"My name is Castiel, and you should show me some respect, I can send you right back to where I took you from."

"Can he be redeemed?" Sam's voice broke the argument.

"I don't know Sam, only God would know, his forgiveness can be great, but it would not just involve one act, and if you could feel your brothers thoughts Sam..." Castiel trailed off, "It would be better not to hope in this case."

Dean looked at the ground feeling once again that gut rending guilt that only got worse the more Sam learned.

"How do we stop these seals from being broken?" Sam asked.

"That's up to you, I have no answers for you beyond that. Just know that it's started ten of them are already broken."

With that the Angel disappeared.

"All right boys, get some sleep, I'll pull up what I can on the seals," Bobby stood and started taking books down.

"I need a walk," Dean muttered.

"Be careful," Sam sounded nervous and Dean looked sharply at his brother, Sam's face was ashen and his eyes bloodshot.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Sam muttered.

Dean grabbed Sam's arm and hauled his brother up the stairs to the guest room.

After he'd sat his little brother on the bed he looked in his eyes, "What's wrong?"

"I think, I think it's withdrawals Dean, from demon blood...if you could give me just a little of your blood, ease the process?" Sam sounded weak, desperate.

Dean stood and turned away running his hands through his hair, Sam had never sounded like this before, not even when he'd been sick.

"You need to dry out Sam, we don't even know if this is something you can ease off of."

"Please Dean," Sam leaned forward, "Just a little, this will be the last time, it just hurts, it hurts so much."

Dean paced the length of the room once and then left the room.

"Dean?" Sam eyed the door and then leaned back into the bed clutching his stomach.

"He doesn't care Sammy," a voice in the back of his head whispered, "He's a demon, he doesn't care about you, little pathetic Sammy."

Sam screamed silently and tugged at his hair, "Shut-up," he tried to breath slowly but everything felt sped up, "I'm only hallucinating."

The door opened again and Dean stood over the bed with one of the needles they usually used for dead mans blood.

"Only a little blood Sammy," Dean sat down on the bed, "And that's it, no more after this."

"Thank you, thank you Dean, just make it all go away please," Sam edged closer to his brother.

Dean tied off a piece of cloth and hit his lower forearm a couple times with the back of his hand, clench, unclench, clen-

_-ch, unclench, fifteen year old Dean inserted the needle and slowly eased the liquid into his arm._

_Breath finally released and he leaned back into the pillows behind him, Sam stood over him frowning, "This is the last time Dean, more after this and I will tell Dad."_

_"I know Sammy, I know," Dean smiled faintly as his world became a pleasant haze and he left reality behind._

_Dean had touched heroin only once after that, it had been exactly one day after his Dad had died, he hadn't used it, he'd just bought it when Sam had found him._

_"Don't do it Dean," he'd said eyes filling up with tears, "don't even think about it."_

_Dean had flushed it._

-ch, unclench, Dean inserted the needle and drew out the blood.

"This is the last time Sam," Dean held his brothers head and dripped the liquid into his mouth, as Sam smiled a smile of ecstasy Dean sighed. "Or I'll tell Dad," he whispered to himself.

"What Dean?"

"Nothing Sammy."

* * *

><p>Dean sat on the hood of the Impala lost in thought, "Deano, you want another present?"<p>

Dean looked up sharply as Alastair approached reminding him of a more present addiction. "No, I don't."

"Ah come on Deano," Alastair smiled, "I got someone I'm sure you'd love to see I'm sure of it."

"I saw Jenny."

"Huh didn't know she had it in her to make it topside."

"She said you're playing me."

"Who isn't playing these days."

"That's not an answer."

"If you really don't want your present then fine," Alastair had a disappointed look on his face.

"Who is it?"

"Do you remember Meg?"

Dean's eyes slid sharply to black and he snarled, "Of course I remember Meg."

"Wouldn't you like to carve into that one?"

Dean turned away pressing one hand to his forehead. He knew that he wanted this, but Sam, he was supposed to be good and strong for Sam.

"Fuck this," Dean muttered.

"What was that?"

"All right, let's go."

"I knew you had it in you Deano" Alastair spoke smiling as Dean approached him.

"Yeah," Dean smiled and suddenly in one swift motion slammed the railroad spike into Alastair's chest, "Me too."

"Y-you spiteful little bastard," Alastair choked out and then he crumbled to the ground. Dean pulled the weapon out and and exhaled eyes wide as he felt the immense amount of power running through him suddenly.

Why Alastair had given him such a powerful weapon was beyond Dean although he guessed it was arrogance.

Dean bent down and grabbed the shoulder of the man Alastair was possessing and concentrated on an alleyway he new of a couple states over.

* * *

><p>Sam woke and wandered blearily down the stairs, he could hear Dean and Bobby talking in the kitchen, "I suppose we could get you an eyepatch," Bobby's voice...<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** And that's it! Never wrote anymore to this one, next chapter in this has nothing to do with this chapter...totally different dribble._


	2. Falling In The Black

_**A/N: **I wrote this before the season finale...after watching the season finale I was all...durp, I guess this is crap now! Honestly wasn't that good to start with...AU...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Falling In The Black<strong>

* * *

><p>Sometimes when you fall it is so slow you do not notice unless you're looking for it, and I so caught up in my pride and assumptions did not see it until it was too late.<p>

I returned to earth, my father did not respond, I took this to mean, that he did not care. He had allowed us to win free will and now he seemed to expect us to use it. But it is a bitter thing when your own father refuses to give you advice.

I was infuriated, with everything, mostly myself, and as I struggled to find a solution, a solution that meant stopping Raphael and not needing Purgatory, I finally saw my third option, my way out, or so I thought.

It began with fire, as it always does, fire and pain. I had to show them that I was worse than every last one of them, deadly and cruel, uncaring. It required little effort, after all it's not hard to ignore the cries of demons and damned souls.

I destroyed Crowley and his entire hierarchy, it took a mere year in hell before I owned it, less than a few days anywhere else.

It was then that I returned to heaven, the other angels knew of course, understood what I had done, to which depths I had sank, but now I had every soul in hell, and more than half the ones in heaven.

I broke Raphael's ranks almost single-handed, most of the other angels would not join me, but I no longer needed their aid, not really.

The battle was long, and bloody, but in the end I won.

It took a mere motion of my hand to force my older brother to his knees, and as I stood in front of him a dawning awareness of his own end came to him. I turned away as his light burst into nothing behind me and looked at the other angels.

"You have done a good thing Castiel," a voice spoke behind me and I turned to view an angel who'd followed me, "But now you have to leave heaven."

I frown as I note all the angels now stand against me, united in freedom, and united against me.

It is only now I realize I've made myself the devil, not on purpose, and only out of need, but never-the-less.

"I see..."

"We will all stay up here for now I think..."

"Well I bloody well wont be," a voice chimed from the back and I peer over the crowd to see Balthazar pulling angels out of the way of his path, "you and me Castiel, lets go run hell, perhaps I can even lighten the decor a bit."

I raise an eyebrow but say nothing as we leave.

I send Balthazar to go organize while I make one last visit before I go underground.

The Winchesters and Bobby are long asleep, fallen asleep as they researched, most likely they sought to understand where both myself and Crowley had gone, and why they'd heard nothing in a week about much of anything.

I lightly tapped Dean on the shoulder and his eyes snap open, though bleary I can see he is assessing the area for threats.

"Where have you been, what is going on Cas?" the questions are seemingly endless once he realizes it is me.

"I...found another way. I beat Raphael and purgatory need not be touched."

"You beat him? Already?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe you."

"It...it didn't come without sacrifice Dean."

"What do you mean?"

"I killed Crowley."

"Good...wait why?"

"I needed souls, and there is one place that has souls to the brim and is always eating more."

Dean was suddenly bolting to stand straight upright, "You didn't?"

"Hell needed a lord, and I needed souls following Crowley's death, I had to...do things there to make them follow, but in the end they are built to follow an angel."

"Do...do you own both now?"

"You mean hell and heaven?"

Dean hesitated as though he didn't really want to know, and then he muttered his response, "yes."

"No, the other angels would never allow...I'm not allowed..."

Dean's eyes widened, "You've been thrown out of heaven."

"Yes"

"What now Cas?"

"I go to hell, and you live your life."

With that I leave, I do not wish to hear his next words, it is 212 years in hell before I hear from Dean again, I am in the middle of reformatting the punishment system to suit crimes. As I am settling on suitable torments for particularly twisted individuals I hear him calling my name.

I tell the demon I am speaking with he may do whatever he wishes with the next three souls as long as it is painful, I will not go into their crimes, but suffice to say it is deserved.

And I go to Dean.

He is in a dark field holding the boy Ben, and Ben is dead.

"Cas, he followed me..." Dean is sobbing, "I wouldn't have called but..."

My heart leaps, and I turn my gaze to the ground, this was the man who once called me brother, and I can give him nothing for free.

"Dean...there...look Dean you know if I could do it for free, I'd do it for free."

"What do you want?"

"I...have...I guess I have to ask..."

"My soul right?" Dean's voice is slightly bitter.

"It's not easy to bring someone back to life, especially when they have him," I glanced up, "The power required, and if I take nothing...Lord of Hell is not an easy position to hold."

Dean suddenly looked up and directly into my eyes, "I knew Cas, I knew when I called you, I know the deal, a year right."

I jerk my eyes away and stare at the ground.

"How much time Cas?"

"A month," the words taste like ash, "a month is all I can give you Dean, technically I shouldn't even be dealing for a soul hell already owns."

"Owns?"

"If you'd become the vessel for Micheal you'd have been redeemed Dean, entirely, but you were getting close to your soul becoming something else entirely when you were in hell."

"Alright, a month."

"I'll see you then."

A month goes by and I return to earth again instead of sending hell hounds.

Dean is waiting for me, he is on his own and sitting on his impala in the sun.

"Hey Cas."

"Dean."

"Could we do this quietly, I haven't told them and...it's best if they think I just finally had a heart attack or something...natural you know?"

"As you wish."

I press one hand to his forehead and his body suddenly slumps to the ground.

I stand with Dean's soul and watch as his wife, son, and brother, run outside.

"It's time to go."

"Yeah, yeah I know."

When we reach hell Dean sighs as though preparing for something, "What is it?"

"Just not looking forward to being tortured, shouldn't be strange..."

"You...you are supposed to pick up where you left off Dean, there is no point in putting you on the rack when I have no one of sufficient skill to torture you," the light sting of regret punishes me for my words and actions, but what choice do I have if I want to keep my perch?

Dean's green eyes seem to fade ever so slightly before he nods, "Makes sense, with Alastair dead, I guess I'm the next best..."

"If you'll follow that road you'll reach your destination."

I return to my business and it is 240 years in hell before anything particularly interesting happens again.

I haven't seen much of Dean, enough I suppose that I know he is not human anymore, often enough to know he's barely a fragment of the Dean I once knew so well.

Sam found out, somehow, and he was demanding that I allow him to see Dean, demanding or he would do everything in his power to bring me down, I told the boy that it was most likely the last thing he would want to do, but Sam demanded it, and I knew what even one Winchester was capable of.

After I swore to bring them both back to earth, (they actually made me sign a contract), I took Sam and Bobby to hell in order to see Dean.

"A conference room Castiel? Your hell has conference rooms?" Bobby was rolling his eyes in disgust.

"They are much more useful than the puddles of blood they were using before this."

"Remind me why you couldn't just give him back now that you've stabilized hell?"

I paused, "He's just...cleaning up, he'll be here shortly and you will understand why I do not allow him up. I'll leave you to your reunion."

Of course I stayed to watch, I had to, Sam and Bobby were just human and Dean was something...something to fear.

There was a click at the door and Dean stepped into the room, he looked the same as he ever had, though this was the first time I had seen him clean of blood since his arrival.

"Dean," Sam looked up a mix of excitement and frustration slid onto his face.

Dean blinked and for the first time since he'd come to hell his green eyes looked clear, "Sammy?"

Sam suddenly hugged his brother and while Bobby didn't seem to notice I saw the glint of cunning in Dean's eye, and a chill ran through me. The green was bright, that was definitely true, but his eyes were bright not out of love, but because this opportunity presented him options.

"How could you?" Sam snarled as he released Dean, "Make another deal, after everything, what did you make a deal for that was so important."

"Ben," Dean spoke in an even tone, "He died."

Bobby's eyes widened and then he nodded his head slightly.

"Why didn't you tell us Dean?" Sam demanded.

"I knew you'd just try to save me...and my souls not as important as Ben's life, I was going to hell anyways."

"There has to be a way to get you out of this."

Dean paused as though trying come up with an excuse as to why they shouldn't try, but I saw the mischievous grin playing at the corner of his lip, even if his brother didn't. "It's not worth your time Sam."

"Dean, if you know something tell me!"

"Alright, there's a way to pull me back into my body, provided you didn't burn it."

"It's me Dean," Sam rolled his eyes, "Which is to say no of course not."

"It's called Everto ut Vita Somes," Dean slid the words off his silver coated tongue with near believable remorse.

Bobby stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Dean, "Everto ut Vita Somes, you sure that's the name boy."

"Yes," Dean spoke as he stared at the nearby wall.

Bobby approched Dean from the left and spun him around with a shout of "Cristos!"

I personally had to force myself to hold very still as pain stabbed at every nerve ending. For a guy who'd been through more torment than I ever had Dean made a surprisingly large hissing sound, not only flinching but his more demonic features sprung into vision.

His eyes went black as night and cracks formed on his skin emitting a red glow his skin seemed to become burnt and he winced slightly, attempting I'm sure to suppress the obvious features.

"So that's what a demon's true form looks like?"

"No," Dean snarled, "That's what mine looks like."

"Where's my brother?" Sam demanded.

And suddenly Dean was laughing uncontrollably, "I am your brother you idiot, demon's can't disguise their souls, not down here, just ask Cas."

"How do I know this isn't some ploy to keep me from saving Dean?"

"Because I seriously still think you should perform that ritual."

"I don't believe it, my brother wouldn't..."

"Wouldn't what? I told you that I tortured souls the first time I was in hell Sammy, what do you think that does to your soul?"

Sam turned away and began yelling my name, Dean reached for his shoulder only to be cut off by Bobby who gave him a look that would've been cruel if Dean still cared, and while he put on the hurt mask I was certain it wasn't true.

I appeared next to Sam, "Yes?"

"Where is my brother Castiel?"

"This is your brother Sam."

"No this demon cannot be Dean."

Suddenly Dean was back in the thick of it, "Ask me something only we would know, anything."

Sam leaned towards the demon and muttered something in it's ear.

Dean took on a sour expression, "fourth grade, girls locker room, third class of the day."

Sam eyed him a moment longer and the turned away, "damn it Dean, damn it. Why didn't you tell me, if you'd told me I could have helped you."

"What make it so it was you down here instead of me Sammy?" Dean muttered, "No point in corrupting both of us now was there?"

"Dean," Bobby spoke slowly, "We can't summon you into your body, not with what you are."

"See I knew you'd feel that way Bobby," Dean scowled, "Always with the judgement."

"You are a demon," Sam said with an annoyed tone now.

"So what?" Dean's voice sounded somewhere between frustration and amusement now, "I'm still me."

"Not really," I chimed in from behind him.

"Cas, you can't really talk can you?" Dean smirked, "I mean it's your fault I'm down here."

I raised one eyebrow, "You forget who you're speaking to."

Dean suddenly stopped as though he'd only just realized, and for a moment his demonic image wavered into view again, "I didn't mean...sorry..."

I roll my eyes and turn away from the demon, keeping him in line is hard when in truth I'm unwilling to kill him, and probably always will be unwilling.

"Look it's your choice Sammy, Everto ut Vita Somes," Dean stared at his brother for a second longer before heading towards the door, "Your choice."

"And if I've inadvertently unleashed a horror on the world what then?"

"Then you just can banish me Sammy, or hell call dear ol' Cas here," he smirked, "I'm sure he has nothing better to do than play nice with the humans."

With that the door clicked behind him and I eyed Sam, he was going to do it, I could already tell.

"If you do this I will not help you bring him back down here, and you are not to damage what's mine."

"What's yours?"

"Dean, you may banish him, but you may not kill him."

"Doesn't matter because we're not bringing him back," Bobby spoke angrily frowning down at Sam.

I turn away, it is of little consequence, what is a little time away from hell after all? Especially now that it was only going to go on forever.

* * *

><p>Dean opened his eyes with a gasp and then a slight twitch of a smile. The demon took a deep breath of air he didn't need and then opened his eyes, he was on the ground in some sort of shed.<p>

And not two feet away was Sam sound asleep curled around some gardening tools waiting for Dean to wake up.

Dean could almost believe it was all a dream if it weren't for the gaping hole where he should have had a conscious and some form of caring.

He found though if he really nudged against that part of his mind he found a general fondness for Sam which far outstretched his deep loathing for every other human on the planet.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN**:**_**_ So as you can see it totally durps off on an evil Dean plot midway through because I can't help myself evil Dean is wonderful...much better than stupid agnsty evil Sam...I fucking hate Sam..._


	3. Over The Rainbow

_**A/N: **Following the season finale I wrote this...it was...well entertaining for me, I'd love if someone does take this idea for them to let me know so I can read it...love evil Dean...and actually when Sam plays good guy I find him less insufferable.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Over The Rainbow<strong>

* * *

><p>Castiel was god, and the Winchesters as expected did not bow. The ex-angel tried everything, he pleaded, demanded, threatened, killed loved ones, offered everything, but in the end he had to strike the boys down.<p>

And when Castiel went to take their souls to heaven for eternal rest they never had on earth, he found only Sam.

* * *

><p>50 Years Later<p>

Castiel shifted impatiently, Crowley had never been this late to a meeting before, had never dared, and Castiel could not understand why he'd start daring now.

A flutter sounded off behind him and Castiel turned to view Sam.

"Cas, he's dead, Crowley's dead," Sam looked impatient and annoyed, most likely at having to see his 'God.' Castiel had reshaped Sam's soul into that of an angel and given him the mission of finding his brothers soul, but this mission was frequently interrupted with bringing messages to Castiel from the other angels who feared the new Gods wrath.

"Who?" a puzzled look flitted across Castiel's face.

"We don't know, no one knows, but there's whispers in hell about a new power, a new power to rival yours," Sam's voice was monotone.

"Do you not care that something threatens your God?"

"You know I don't."

"Threatens…well I guess that depends on a few things doesn't it," an almost smug voice spoke from the shadows of the room, the God and his Angel looked up startled into pitch black eyes.

Sam's eyes widened, "It can't be…you…can't be…"

"What is this?" Castiel demanded of Sam, "Tell me immediate-" Castiel's voice died in his throat as the demon in the corner stepped from the shadows.

"Dean?" Sam whispered.

"Who else?" he smiled faintly.

"I searched hell," Sam murmured, "I searched it more than once."

"I know Sammy, but I wasn't ready to be found yet and Crowley was more than willing to play along…anything to fuck with you Cas."

"Why?" Castiel demanded.

"I told you I'd find a way to stop you didn't I?"

And then suddenly Castiel was in front of Dean, one hand pressed to his forehead. Dean's eyes rested on the hand and he started to laugh.

"That's cute Cas, really it is, but see I have a few new tricks now, hey Sammy, fancy being tempted to the dark side?"

Castiel waited for the inevitable yes, but when it didn't come he turned to view the angel who seemed frozen to the spot.

"What's wrong Sammy, this should be a hop for you, always were the one tempted weren't you?"

"Dean…what did you do to yourself?" Sam finally spoke.

Dean scowled as though he only just clued into the problem Sam was having, "Offering to help your feathery ass out of servitude is what I'm doing."

"And then what?"

"And then we take down Cas, and then we take the world," Dean looked at Sam as though he were extremely slow.

A sickened look slid on to Sam's face, "So you became what you hate to stop Cas, do you realize how much that is exactly like what Cas did?"

"Oh I get it this its moral fiber…" Dean paused, "Tell you what, I have this guy, he can get rid of those in five or six torture sessions tops, he's really good."

Sam sighed and turned away, "You know, we lost Cas, but you didn't have to follow him over to crazy town."

"Fine, I'll do it myself Sam, and when I march up there to the pearly gates and burn them down, maybe you'll reconsider." With a sharp sound he was gone.

"Will you help me stop him?" Castiel finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Stop him, yes, but we are not killing him, understand, we're just going to have to try and drain some of the power out…"


End file.
